pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Frans/SFway
Everything has half recharge, all ele's have elemental attunement, 2 QZ with half recharge to avoid consistant downtimes (killing it for example, would require one 30s recharge QZ being casted). Any questions/comments? Frans 16:32, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :kill QZ, gg Antiarchangel TROLL 16:34, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :(EC)The cost of QZ will hurt a bit. ~~ 16:34, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Where is this for? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:42{GMT}2-06-MMVIII ::I dunno, HA perhaps. Btw, QZ is nice when on but even if you'd kill it you'll manage, so that's not true. Cost will hurt yes, but you can cast it once every 30 seconds at the very most. Frans 10:09, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::In HA they'll rape the spirits and laugh at your lack of defense. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::That's weard... I thought 31% damage reduction, 50% block chance, daze, cripple blind and party wide heal (99 health) twice every 10 seconds helped. Frans 10:35, 3 June 2008 (EDT) @Killing the QZ Of course you can kill it, but you'd be dazed, crippled, blinded, bleeding, under attack and it could be recasted soon after it's killed. Even if someone wands it, all you need to do is make sure you cast Arcane Mimicry while it's up. That's the most important thing QZ is needed for. The rest is just speeding things up. Frans 10:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :if there stupid enough to run over your traps, while killing QZ, you can also dshot QZ tbh Antiarchangel TROLL 16:44, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::That's the whole point of bringing a blocking stance -.- seriously, you need better arguments to prove it sucks. Frans 06:24, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::RC removes the conditions, go kill the spirit and win. Remove the hexes and rape the fuck out of your team that's lacking any frontliners. Cry yourself to death at LoD in HA; 66 health every 10th second? Stip/Rend Aegis. Extremely easy to kill. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:37, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Actually it's 99 health twice every 5 seconds, conditions are consistantly applied, if you'd apply them on RC, RC is fucked. Remove what hexes? Also, spirit isn't THAT neccesary and even if it is, let ppls waste time on killing it over and over again, while it's being recasted twice every 30 seconds. Please try to understand how the team will work before you start writing things which I can prove wrong. Frans 06:46, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Besides, how would you be worried as the opposing team about some fucking spirit and some conditions when your party is on fire the whole time, being spiked and snared the whole time and SH/TH every 15 secs (QZ), consistant interrupts, etc. etc. even if you're godly team would deal with it so good, you'd have to remove conditions while dazed, kill stuff while blinded, remove hexes being casted every 2 or 3 seconds etc. Frans 06:51, 4 June 2008 (EDT) (ec)I do understand how this team works; and that it will be raped. Raping QZ takes a maximum of two seconds and after that you can just interrupt the rangers. So it's 99 health every 10 second, it's still bad in comparison to WoH or RC. You got no RC so drawing conditions onto the monks will be like asking for your death - regardless of Mending Touch. Resurrection skills on monks is worse then terrible. The SF guys will cry at their energy being drained away instantly. QZ actually kills your own team pretty much, 30% more energy cost for the eles and trappers=lolfail. It's easy to maintain high pressure against this team since it lacks even the most basic forms of defense. Take a WaH ele instead of the snarer. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:54, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Apart from that the party doesn't go into a big clump and scream "SF US!", there is no spike at all, QZ rapes your energy, not much interrupts. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:54, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::You got pretty much no heals at all, a good diversion will entirely rape your backline. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:03, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Also, QZ will actively rape you if you run into any passingly intelligent Sway team. --71.229 07:07, 4 June 2008 (EDT) What is this? HA? GvG? PvE? What is this??? lol --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 07:34, 4 June 2008 (EDT)